Pokemon The Master's Return
by Henry theHaxer
Summary: With a loss too great Ash Ketchum ran away, leaving all of his friends. Not a betrayal story.
1. Chapter 1

'There was just a lone male sitting in an almost pitch-black room. The only source of light in the room was a small lit candle in the corner of the room.  
The male looked to be in deep thought on something. He was merely staring at the candle in the room. Not making a sound or move. The only sign of life that came from the man was his breathing; even that was almost non-existent.

He had been like that for a long time now. For the last five years the male kept to himself. He didn't wish to live this way, he merely had no other choice as the guilt stayed with him forever. He believed that he was the cause of the events that had taken place five years ago. There was once a time where he had many friends; that was long ago.

He didn't even know if they still remembered him at all. Though he would often think that if they still cared and were thinking about him that they would simply just forget. In the past five years he was almost all by himself. If it wasn't for his Pokemon friends he would have gone insane. They were not just his friends, they were his partners... his family. The only family he had left.

His mother was killed several years prior and he blamed himself for it. If he hadn't been messing in their schemes she may still be alive now. Before he vanished his friends had tried to convince him that he was not to be blamed however he didn't listen. He would think that they were only trying to make him feel better.

But he knew the truth of the matter. He knew he was to blame. Or so he believed. The male then sighed taking a look away from the small flame.

"Team Rocket... why did I keep interfering with all of those plans that you had? Thanks to me my mum is gone and so is my closest partner" The male said with a very depressed tone. He had ran away from those who were trying to help him.

"I left so many friends behind. Brock, Misty, Tracy, Gary, May, Brendan, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Hilda, Hilbert, Serena, Calem, Bonnie, Clemont... but more importantly her" He said sorrow very evident in his voice. Then appeared a young female 'girl' at the door to the room. She looked towards him sympathy clear in her facial expressions.

"Ash, I told you to not think about that day any more. Please it makes upset seeing you like this" She said while moving towards the former Pokemon trainer.

He turned towards her with a lone tear which appeared at the edge of his left eye. He then told her "I'm sorry Zoe, I just can't help but think about what could have happened. I caused so much pain in so many people. I just wished that..." Ash was then cut off as the female ran into his arms.

"Please Ash I don't want to see you upset. You did what you thought was right back then. You are not to blame for those events" Zoe said as she tried to get some sense into the boy.

"But I am to blame. I chose to make their business my own. Also what are you doing here anyway? You should be training with the others" Ash asks with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey!Just cause I am a Pokemon doesn't mean that I need to always train. Besides you know that you like my company" Zoe says with a snicker as she moves away from her trainer.

"Well you are a Zorua so you should be at least willing to train to get even better" The male says to the Illusion Pokemon with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you know what time it is Ash? It is seven O'clock at night! My training ended two hours ago!" The Pokemon said to him, the former trainer then looking towards a clock in the room. The clock was located above the candle in the room. It indeed read 7:03PM.

At this the man then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh I didn't notice, sorry. But knowing you, I bet you stopped earlier than that. Didn't you Zorua?" The female Pokemon then gained an embarrassed look of her own. Though she also had a hint of fear as well. The man noticed this but waved his hand. "Don't worry I won't send Charizard after you"

"Good you better not. Besides dinner is ready mister" The Illusion Pokemon told him as she leaved the room. The man was about to follow but took one moment to think on the past. Then he left the room following the disguised Pokemon to the dining room.

That's all for this episode. It was mainly to set the scene. In the next episode we take a look at how his former friends have been in the last few years without their friend. Episode 2 will be out soon. I haven't decided on when I should update this story. Also Zorua's human name is said Zo but I put it as Zoe for an actual name. So until next time review and do whatever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to a new episode of this series. Now lets start this. (Went up on the 2nd of January 2015)

In the kanto Region the leading professor was once very old. He gave the former trainer his very first Pokemon and his own Pokedex. That was 10 years ago.  
Several things had happened within that time to his status and his lab. He gave up being a Professor shortly after the boy's disappearance and her death.  
For a while the professor had searched for the location of the former trainer. Though the search came up with nothing.

Soon enough he just lost the will to continue working as the Kanto Regional professor. He gave his position to his grandson, Gary Oak. Who was quite surprised at this. Though he decided to accept the offer. As the Kanto Pokemon Professor, Gary put all of his resources into locating the former Pokemon trainer.  
Needless to say he had no luck in locating the boy.

Of course his many other friends was also attempting to locate the missing male. They ventured over each of the regions. These regions including: Kanto,  
Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. None of them searches came up with anything. Each of the friends checked around their own regions.

Throughout their searches they had the assistance of all of the regional gym leaders. They also had the help of the Pokemon Battle Frontiers of Kanto,  
Hoenn and Sinnoh. Still nothing. However perhaps one knew the boy's location but kept it a secret.

Each of the friends took his disappearance hard. Misty had been under stress and had to quite her role as a gym leader for three years. During her absence her sisters had taken control of the Cerulean City Gym. She was the first person that the boy had met in his Pokemon journey. She also was a very close friend of Delia. Misty would come and visit her every so often to check on Ash's progress. She also wanted to make sure that the mother was okay. But then when Delia died Misty tried being there for the boy. Though she was still having problems with her own emotions. She had went to see Delia on the day of her death not knowing the brunette's death.

Brock had been taking his doctor's course still at the time. It had struck him quite badly having been with Ash the longest. They travelled through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. So of course the two had a very close bond with one another. Brock had attempted to continue with his Pokemon Doctor's career but couldn't. He stopped his training about two thirds of the way. (The course was 3 years; Brock stopped after the second year) He travelled around in search of the boy. He heard that a major event had happened in the Kalos region. That a team called Flare had been defeated.

Tracey had been off on a small errand at the time of her death. When he got back all he saw was police taping all around the house. At first he stood there in shock but then ran towards the Ketchum residence, fearing what had happened. But as he got close a Police Officer had stopped him. Tracey then found out that the female who lived there was killed. This created a negative reaction from Tracey. He went into denial for a long time.

Gary Oak, old rival of the boy had been out in the field on business. But was returning on the day after her death. This meant that he had no idea of what had transpired less than 24 hours earlier. When he heard about it he was upset but someone else took his mind as well. How would he react to this?

Then for the friends of the boy outside of the region they had came to Kanto. They came because they heard about the boy leaving the kalos League.  
He left the tournament just as he was in his final round. He heard about what had happened with his Mother and then ran off from the field. He knew that Serena and the others were calling him. He didn't care.

May and Max were upset after the disappearance of the boy. They searched as hard as they could but nothing came of it. Their parents were becoming worried for the boy. They sent people in the Hoenn and Johto regions off in an attempt to at least locate the boy. Obviously they had no luck in the matter at all. May had slight feelings for the boy. She hadn't realised it much until his disappearance. She was heartbroken. Then Max noticed the change in her behaviour. He was worried. Not just for the boy but also his sister.

Brendan who was a very close friend of the brother and sister was worried as well. Despite being Ash's rival in Hoenn and Kanto he couldn't believe that he would disappear. Especially not like this. He helped with the search for the raven haired male. He took the rough areas of the Kanto and Hoenn regions. He also was searching in uncharted areas of the two regions. Nothing either.

Dawn -like the two Hoenn natives- frantically searched for even a single trace of him. Nothing, nothing yet again. Dawn had really looked up to the boy. People had often joked about the two dating. She would get either so annoyed or embarrassed. But she knew it was all just banter for people. They never meant wrong with what they said.

Even though Iris would often make fun of the boy, calling him a kid she still cared for him. She just didn't want to make it clear she cared. She almost saw it as a weakness. Over the course of her journey with Ash and Cilan, she learned that she was wrong to think that about people. Having grown up in an isolated village she didn't have much knowledge of the world around her.

Then Cilan, member of the gym trio of Striaton City. He mainly specialized in Grass Types. He had grown quite fond of the boy from Kanto. He understood Ash's ideals but also remembered the truth of how things worked. To this end Cilan helped the raven-haired trainer with understanding the origins of the Unova Region. Or at least the origins that were thought at the time.

Hilda had been the first friend Ash had made in the Unova Region. After being attacked by Team Rocket Hilda helped to rescue Ash and his Pokemon. She travelled with Ash through the Unova Region. She chose to be a Pokemon Trainer instead of being a Pokemon Coordinator. Her mother was a very famous coordinator. Hilda felt like she always lived in her mother's shadow. She went to the Kalos Region with Ash. They travelled together again. Then to Kanto,  
she felt wrecked once she fount out Ash had vanished. Especially because of what the day was at the time.

Then Hilbert was a childhood friend of Hilda. He had decided to travel separately from her. (Which led to her travelling with Ash) He became a trainer.  
He got along with Ash although he was almost kind of jealous of him. Not just because Ash was more well known and all but because it almost looked like Hilda liked Ash. Despite this jealousy Hilbert was quite an emotional wreck. He did everything he could to try and help Hilda to get over the events.

Serena had known Ash for many years. Ash had helped her back at Professor Oak's summer camp several years prior. Needless to say, Serena had looked up to the young boy. Even though they were the same age, she thought of him like a role model. She felt like being a Pokemon trainer at first but something else had caught her eye. She searched and searched after his disappearance. She never saw him leave the funeral. In fact she never saw him at the funeral.

Then Calem was a quick rival of the boy. They were great friends of course but more like rivals. They did put their differences aside on a number of occasions to save friends of theirs. Once Ash had vanished Calem was quite annoyed at how the boy dealt with the problems. He understood why he did what he did but that didn't justify himself for his actions.

Then there was Clemont and Bonnie. They were brother and sister. Clemont was the gym leader of Lumious City. He took off on a journey with his younger sister. They had befriended Ash and friends quite soon. Though the gym leader did have problems with working technology. Then Bonnie just had a thing for small and cute Pokemon. They put all of their resources into attempting to locate the boy. They had no luck of course.

Thats all for now. I now it is short but the third episode will be out before the next weekend. Again I am sorry for this not exactly being a chapter but this was better than what I had planned. Also you may have realised I missed the mystery female out. It was on purpose. Also there was a lot of hints towards for around the time of Delia's death and Ash's disappearance. So until next time 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to the third edition of this story. (Uploaded on Sunday 1st February)

Here are the ages of the characters:  
Ash 21 Misty 21 Brock 24 May 19 Brendan 19 Max 16 Dawn 18 Tracey 22 Gary 21 Iris 19 Cilan 22 Hilda 18 Hilbert 18 Serena 21 Calem 21 Clemont 19 Bonnie 16 and unknown female 21

In Pallet Town there was a tradition. This tradition was started 5 years ago. The same day as her funeral. This tradition was held by everyone who lived in Pallet Town and his former friends before his disappearance. Once a year all of those who were at the funeral would reunite. They would all come to pay their respects to her.

Today was the fifth time this tradition would have been held. There was one person who did not continue with this tradition. He never returned after her funeral. The boy felt too upset to attend the traditional respects. No one could blame him for not turning up.

Now we go to where his former friends were at that time.

The females were currently getting ready to be able to pay their respects. Each of them were currently wearing black dresses.

"Hey Dawn can you pass me that hair brush over please?" A brunette asked her blue-haired friend.

"Of course here you go May" Dawn said as she passed a brown hair brush to her older fiend.

"Thanks Dawn" The brunette said to her with a smile. Then May went back to looking in a mirror. She was styling her hair into a knot at the back of her hair.

"Hey Serena can you help with my hair please?" The shortest and youngest of the females asked. Her question was met with an older blond female walking over to her and adjusting her friend's hair.

"There you go Bonnie" Serena said as the younger girl looked into the mirror to see her hairstyle.

"Thank you so much Serena" Bonnie said with a wide smile. Then the the two shared a brief hug together. Since they had finished back in the Kalos Region the two had formed an incredibly close bond with one another. One might even mistake the two as sisters.

"I wonder where he is this year?" A much darker toned female with massive purple hair questioned. She had immediately regretted asking the question.

This caused the small group of girls to stop what they were doing. Though for one of them she had tears in her eyes. She was more so in a corner to the others. Her hair was long, brown and neat and she had brown eyes. The others noticed that she was crying and went over to try to comfort her.

"Hey come on Leaf, you don't need to cry" Dawn said with a sympathetic, worried look on her face.

"Yeah we all miss him Leaf but we will eventually find him. It doesn't matter how long it takes" Misty says with a reassuring look on her face.

"We won't ever give up searching. Professor Gary Oak has been using all of his resources to locate him" Hilda added in to the conversation.

"No he won't though! He has been gone for 5 years now! Professor Oak had no luck, neither does Gary!" Leaf screamed as she was flooded by a sense of emotions.  
Leaf had been searching none stop for the five years that he has been gone for. But no luck at all. She had been an emotional wreck throughout all of those years.

"Hey Leaf calm down one day soon he will be found. We just don't..." Hilda said with a reassuring smile on her face. She then grabs Leaf's hand and squeezed it tightly to calm her.

However that idea and attempt was a waste. Leaf immediately brought her hand away from Hilda's hand. Then the Kanto Brunette stepped back and looked towards the females in complete disbelief. She was in disbelief because she had almost fully given up on his possible return.

"I will not calm down! Ash has been gone for 5 years! He won't ever be coming back... We will never be able to see him again..." Leaf said as she trailed off at the end and started to cry.

The other females immediately went towards the brunette in another attempt to comfort her.

Now we go off to our mysterious character, Ash Ketchum. At that time he was training alongside his loyal Pokemon family.

The Pokemon he had at that point included a variety of different species and types. Of course he had a large amount of Pokemon but the diversity would stun even a Pokemon Collector. From his original run of the regions he befriended these Pokemon:

From Kanto: Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk and Snorlax.  
From Johto: Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Herracross and Donphan.  
From Hoenn: Sceptile, Torkoal, Corphish, Swellow and Glalie.  
From Sinnoh: Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Staraptor, Gible and Gliscor.  
From Unova: Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott, Unefezant, Boldore, Scraggy, Krookidile, Leaveanny and Palpitoad.  
From Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra and Gogoat.

Over the course of his journeys he had also captured: Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primeape and Lapras. Though Pokemon that he had befriended included: Haunter,  
Larvitar, Riolu, Vivillon, Zorua and Venipede.

However over the years that list had drastically changed.

To find out how read episode 4 which will be up before Tuesday. In that episode we will see the males, Ash's Pokemon family revealed. Then we will also see the traditions in Episode 5. I am sorry for not uploading in a long while. My laptop had stopped working properly and then I had to recover all of the documents after the hard drive being wiped.

Review any of the Pokemon listed above that you want to see Ash have. One thing though not all of them will be here because of events. So that gets properly explained at the end of episode 5 and episode 6 with 7. 


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to Episode 4 of this story. Lets start this episode off with Ash and his Pokemon friends.

Over the many years that Ash had been gone for... he had lost several Pokemon. Most of them died from natural deaths. Others had died from the extreme cold that the area could bring. Some had been against the event that Ash brought into his own hands. Especially one of his closest Pokemon had died from that encounter.

If one would look out at the 'small' clearing they would see something quite magnificent. Something that isn't commonly seen in society. There was a male going face to face against a strange looking Pokemon. It had red and white feathers over its body and wings. The two were facing off in hand to hand combat.

Both of them throwing punches and kicks at one another. Finally the Pokemon had caught the male off guard and knocked him off his feet. This meant that the sparing session was over. The Pokemon had won this match. Then as a show of sportsmanship the victor offered its hand to the loser. The loser -human- accepted the Pokemon's hand and got to his feet.

The human then spoke with a calm voice "That was another great sparing session Hawlucha, so well done" Though while saying this the male also was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The audience of Pokemon then ran/ flew towards the duo with praise.

Then the male and Hawlucha turned towards each other and bowed as a sign of respect

"So everyone how are you all doing today then?" The male asked while looking out towards his 18 Pokemon. 16 of them responded with their Pokemon cries.

However two of them didn't do so. One of them didn't do so because at that moment it ran and knocked the male over. The green Pokemon then started to lick its trainer and friend lovingly.

"Hey Meganium, nice to see you as well. Though can you get off please?" Ash said with a smile on his face. The fully evolved Grass starter kindly obliged and got off of him. Then she used a vine to help the male up.

Though when he got to his feet he heard snickering. That snickering was coming from the other Pokemon that hadn't answered him with generic Pokemon speech.  
The Pokemon that was very mischievous. The Illusion Pokemon, Zorua.

Ash then grew a smirk of his own. He then said while having his back turned to the Illusion Pokemon, "Nice of you to come to training then Zorua.  
I thought you'd never turn up for it"

This had quickly got the Dark Type to silence herself. Also her smirk had soon vanished and was replaced with a worried look. She was just about ready to transform and fly away from her trainer. However there was a reason why she wouldn't do that. Was it because she cared for Ash? Or that she really wanted to train, to improve?

Well you see there was something that stopped her. That something wasn't her trainer's aura. No it was another Pokemon. Actually while scanning through the Pokemon in front of her she quickly took notice of something. 'Um where did he go?' Zorua thought to herself. Then she felt herself picked up.

"Oh drat! Really you pesky little bug?! You always need to do this don't you?" Zorua whined with slight annoyance clear in her voice. She was then taken to her trainer and friend by the bug. She was soon dropped in front of Ash.

Most who knew the male at one point would have expected Ash to be annoyed. However as said those who knew Ash would have thought that. The one that the Pokemon now knew him were better acquainted with the male. Ash had became accustomed to this sort of behaviour from the young Dark type. He had known the Pokemon since back in the Sinnoh Region. They had met back when Zorua and Zoroark were transported to the region.

"Thank you Ninjask for helping. Now Zorua who do you want to train with out of the Pokemon here?" Ash asks with a smile on his face. This question almost made her consider picking a partner. Almost.

"Go on there are several Pokemon there, so simply pick one" Ash said as she hesitantly looked towards the 17 Pokemon. She knew as a sign of respect she wouldn't face off against Hawlucha. That was because Hawlucha had already faced off against Ash. But also because she may be fast but Hawlucha is very good with his contact moves.

Then she looked out towards the other Pokemon possibilities. Along with Meganium and Ninjask, there were 14 other choices. However she was fully aware of how powerful each of them truly were. There was the:  
Fighting fury of the group. Hawlucha the luchador.  
Grass peace keeper of the group. Meganium the healing wonder.  
Bug ninja of the group. Ninjask the scout.  
Psychic enforcer of the group.  
Blazing brute of the group. Charizard the hunter.  
Steel defender of the group.  
Rocky terror of the group.  
Ground breaker of the group.  
Water damager of the group.  
Draconic marauder of the group.  
Furious fairy of the group.  
Freezing doom of the group.  
Horrific spirit of the group.  
Uncontrollable destruction of the group.  
Flying disaster of the group.  
Poisonous sufferer of the group.  
Shocking speedster of the group.

'And then there's me, the darkened lies of the group' Zorua thinks to herself as she still hadn't answered Ash's question yet.

"Well Zorua are you going to decide? If not then I get to decide for you" Ash says with a smirk tugging at his lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-SCENE CHANGE TO PALLET TOWN-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So how is everyone doing when it comes to getting ready?" A darker toned male asked his friends while adjusting his dark blue tie. This male had a dark blue suit on and a white top. He had brown spiky hair.

"Very good for now. I just need to get my tie on and my blazer" A much younger male says in response. He had dark green hair and was still wearing glasses.  
Though not the same glasses from about 8 years ago. He wore a black version of what the other male was wearing.

"We're all good over here Brock thanks for asking" A male with brown hair said with a smile on his face.

"That's good then Max and Brendon" Brock says as he finally finished sorting out his tie.

"So where do you guys think he is right now?" Another male questions, this silences everyone in the room. It was so quiet that you could hear the Beedrills all hovering around the surrounding area.

"I have no idea Gary. He hasn't been seen for all these years. But then again why are you questioning us? You are the one who was supposed to be using all of your precious resources on locating him" Said by a very annoyed male. This male had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the same colour outfit as Max was at the time.

"I have been trying Hilbert. But as I say each time I'm asked there have been no sightings of him anywhere" Gary says while slightly annoyed about the male's persistent questioning on the subject.

"Hey guys lets calm down. We are just about to go and pay our respects to Delia Ketchum. I think it would be disgraceful to act this way at such and important tradition" Tracey says as he calmed the males down.

That's all for now. I will have more updates very soon. Now that everything is back up I can get these back up a lot sooner. So leave a review. I have a few ideas for the 13 not revealed yet. But I won't reveal them yet. Though the primary types already used are: Dark, Fighting, Grass, Bug and Fire.  
As a recap the revealed Pokemon so far are:  
Zorua Hawlucha Meganium Ninjask Charizard 


End file.
